Forgiveness
by bonbonbunny93
Summary: Kurama has been having strange things happen to him. He goes to Kuwabara for help. What Kuwabara finds out will shock them both.


**AN: I've had a recent Kurama marathon and this came to mind. Just a cute little drabble. I don't really know how I feel about it. Read and Review even if it's just a few words. Hope you enjoy! P.S. I just recently moved into college. I know understand the people that slack off of their essays to write on these stories.  
**

* * *

"Hey, Kurama, are you okay?"

Kurama looked up from his tea and smiled reassuringly. He didn't want Kuwabara, who was already under enough stress with his college exams, to worry about him and his problems.

"Nothing, Kuwabara." Kurama said trying to reassure his friend. Kuwabara frowned and leaned forward.

"But you've been jittery all day. What's the matter?" Kurama's eyes widened momentarily. He'd thought he'd hidden his nerves better than that, yet Kuwabara had picked up on it instantly. Kurama sighed lightly and poked the ice in his glass with the straw.

"Nothing of great importance."

"But it's still bothering you. Wanna talk about it?" Kurama smiled at his friend. Kuwabara was always there to help no matter if it was talking or fighting. Kurama paused noticing Kuwabara staring over his shoulder.

"Kuwabara?" Kurama asked glancing over his shoulder. Nothing was there except a wall and a fake plant. Kurama looked back at Kuwabara to see him rubbing his eyes.

"Is something the matter?" Kuwabara shook his head and blinked at Kurama.

"I could have sworn I just saw something. Like a shimmering light or something." Kurama froze. Kuwabara laughed scratching the back of his neck.

"Must have been the light. Hey, Kurama?" Kurama narrowed his eyes at the now empty glass. Wasn't it just full of ice?

"Maybe we should discuss this somewhere else?" Kuwabara blinked as Kurama stood up. Kuwabara left some money on the table and followed Kurama out of the cafe. They both walked down the street in silence, each consumed in their thoughts. Kurama took a sharp turn into the park and made a B-line for the trees. Kuwabara followed, noting that Kurama would always seek out trees when he felt the need to hide or seek shelter.

"So, is this about the thing that's bothering you?" Kurama stopped and nodded his head. He forced his body to relax and leaned against a tree. Kuwabara watched on curiously. He'd never scene Kurama this on edge before. Even when hunting Sensui or the Demon Tournament, Kurama had kept his cool. Kuwabara fidgeted nervously. It must be something big to unnerve the usually stoic fox demon.

"Kuwbara, the lights you saw in the cafe, what did they look like?" Kuwabara blinked. He thought back.

"Kinda like when light reflects off the ripples in the water. But also I got kinda cold."

"Hm." Kurama commented crossing his arms, his eyes never leaving Kuwabara as he continued to think.

"Wait. I know this. I get the same feelings when ghost are around. But, wait. I can't see ghost." Kurama nodded his head.

"Does that mean-?" Kuwabara asked looking at the tense fox demon.

"Yes, Kuwabara, it does. My being a fox allows me a much deeper connection with the spiritual than others. That is why I am also seeing the lights."

"No way, Kurama! You're being haunted." Kuwabara yelled, surprise evident in his tone.

"But who on Earth would haunt you?"

"I've killed many in my existence Kuwabara, not just in this body." Kuwabara shivered hearing the ice in his voice. Kuwabara's eyes widened.

"Is that why you wanted to meet today? To see if I could see more than you?" Kurama nodded his head.

"I want to know the intentions of the ghost. If it could harm my family. That is why, with your permission, of course, I will stay at your house."

"Oh, and see if I can make contact in my sleep." Kurama nodded silently. He hated putting his family in danger. Upon his return, he'd immediately went to see Kuwabara. His mother didn't even know he was in town. Kuwabara nodded his head, his eyes steeling.

"Alright. I'll do everything I can Kurama, but wait. Why didn't you go to Koenma first? Wouldn't he be more helpful than me?"

"I'd rather have this resolved quickly. Koenma would take his time analyzing the ghost and figuring out why it was there. You however can see the ghost in your dreams and speak to it on a much more personal level than Koenma. You have that power, Kuwabara." Kuwabara blushed at the underlying praise in Kurama's voice. He puffed out his chest swelling with pride at the thought Kurama thought he could do something better than Koenma.

"Alright. We've still got another good five hours before it's even remotely normal to go to sleep, plus I have some homework to finish up."

"I'll help you." Kurama offered. Kuwabara grinned he always got things easier when Kurama worked with him. They both head towards Kuwabara house, Kuwabara relaying what his homework was about to the relaxing fox demon. Neither noticed the shimmering of lights beginning to form an almost human-like shape.

"Well it's almost nine. Wanna try it out now?" Kuwabara asked stretching his arms over his head. Kurama smiled and nodded his head. They both clean up the table and carry the piles of books to Kuwabara's bedroom. Setting them down on Kuwabara's desk, they both stood in front of each other.

"So, what do you wanna do know?" Kuwbara asked after watching Kurama for a few minutes. Kurama smiled and dug into his pocket. Pulling his hand out, he held it open for Kuwabara to see. Sitting in the middle of Kurama's palm was a tiny pink berry in the shape of a walnut. Kuwabara looked up at Kurama curiously.

"Um, what is it? Is it gonna hurt?" Kurama smiled and picked up the between his thumb and index finger.

"It's Dormientes Mortum Fructum. It will immediately put you into a sleep so deep that you could be mistaken for dead." Seeing Kuwabara pale, Kurama smiled reassuringly.

"Don't worry, Kuwabara. That is only if you eat the whole fruit. You're just going to drink a drop of its juices." Kuwabara gulped, but balled his hands into fists. He trusted Kurama with his life. If this was how he was gonna help Kurama than he would drink the fruit. Seeing the resolve in Kuwabara's eyes, Kurama held the fruit closer to Kuwabara's mouth.

"Open." Kuwabara hesitantly opened his mouth. Kurama squeezed the fruit tightly and a single drop of juice balled at the bottom. It delicately hung there for a second before dropping into Kuwabara's opened mouth. Kuwabara smacked his lips and licked around his mouth. It tasted really sweet.

"Yum. That wasn't that bad. How long does it take to start affecting me?" Kurama smiled and gently positioned Kuwbara near the bed.

"Now lay down." He ordered.

"Why? I feel fi-" Kurama sighed as Kuwabara's eyes widened before rolling into the back of his head. Kurama quickly caught him before her hit the floor and positioned him on the bed comfortably. Kurama froze as the room grew colder. Her straightened up and peered around the room. He tensed as Kuwabara's books flew off the desk and slammed against the wall. Kurama narrowed his eyes seeing the shimmering lights disappear and reappear. He trusted Kuwabara to fix this. Kuwabara snorted and rolled over. The lights stopped and slowly faded. Kurama looked down at Kuwabara and hoped that Kuwabara could handle whatever enemy sought revenge against Kurama.

"So he is alive." Kuwabara sat up hearing a cheerful feminine voice. The girl in front of him smiled happily and offered her hand. Kuwabara's eyes widened seeing the girl. She had long flowing black hair and warm brown eyes. She reminded Kuwabara of someone, but he couldn't think of who. Kuwabara shook his head and glared at the girl.

"Why are you following Kurama?" He demanded, something inside him twinged talking to a girl like that. But this girl was bothering Kurama. But still. The shocked and hurt look in the girl's eyes broke him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound so mean. It's just you're really bothering Kurama." The girl blinked at him and cocked her head to the side.

"Who's Kurama?" She asked. Kuwabara froze and stared at the girl. Had he'd made contact with the wrong ghost?

"I'm following, Shuichi. But wait. I forgot. Silly me." The girl said sticking out her tongue and hitting herself on the head.

"You guys call Shu-chan Kurama, don't you?" Kuwabara blinked in astonishment. He gasped and stood up as it hit him who this girl reminded him of. Her just saying Kurama's human name made his thoughts travel to Kurama's family. More specifically. His mother.

"Shiori." He whispered. The girl nodded her head and straightened up.

"That's right. She's my momma. I love my momma. She would have been really good to me."

"Wait, would have been?" The girl nodded her head as she clasped her hands behind her back.

"Yep. Didn't Shuichi tell you? When he placed himself in momma's womb?" The girl prompted. Kuwabara just knew what Kurama had told him. Yusuke had told that Kurama was a demon, none of the other stuff.

"So, why are you haunting Kurama?" The girl giggled and shook her finger at Kuwabara.

"Naught. Naughty. That's for only Shuichi to know. But don't worry. I'll just try again."

"Again to what?"

"Invade his dreams. He has a very complicated mind. I got in once, but it was..." The girl trailed off shivering.

"I don't really wanna go back, but." She said cheerfully shrugging her shoulders. Kuwabara was shocked. This girl didn't seem like the lot to haunt someone. A haunting normally had possessions, destroying things, hurting people and other horrible things. This girl just seemed to want to talk to Kurama.

"Um, how about you tell me and then I'll convey it to him." Kuwabara offered. The girl giggled and shook her head.

"No, silly. Forgiveness is the key. Not a message." Kuwabara gasped as his chest tightened. He inhaled but no air came in. The girl's eyes widened and she stepped towards him.

"Please." She begged. "You have to wake up. Your body can't handle prolonged moments without its soul." Kuwabara tried to ask what she meant but he couldn't. The world started spinning. Things were whiting out. Kuwabara squeezed his eyes shut.

"Kuwbara." The girl pleaded. " Kuwbara." Her voice was getting thicker.

"Kuwbara." Kuwbara blinked open his eyes to see green ones staring back. Kurama relaxed as Kuwbara opened his eyes.

"You're okay." Kurama said to reassure them both.

"What happened?" Kuwbara croaked clutching his chest as he took in small breathes.

"Apparently this particularly spirit knows how to remove souls from bodies. This is not good. We need to see Koenma and get you checked out." Kuwabara nodded and allowed Kurama to help him up. Kurama snapped his fingers and a portal appeared in front of them. Kuwabara's eyes widened. Kurama could feel the jealousy and confusing coming off of him.

"It helps me get between the three worlds a lot faster, since I have to travel so often." Kurama explained helping Kuwabara through the portal. They ended up directly in Koenma's office but no Koenma.

"Here. Sit down." Kurama maneuvered Kuwabara into a chair. Kuwabara nodded and grinned. Kurama looked behind Kuwabara as Botan walked in.

"Oh my! What on earth are two doing here?"

"We need to discuss urgent business with Koenma."

"Alright. I'll bring him." Botan said immediately disappearing back into the wall she'd come out of. Kurama knelt next to Kuwabara.

"How are you feeling?"

"The tightness is gone. But I feel like someone has sucked all the energy out of me." Kurama nodded.

"It'll be alright now."

"What is the meaning of this?" Koenma demanded popping into existence behind his desk. Kurama turned to him and frowned.

"There is a ghost with the ability to remove people's souls from their bodies." Koenma's eyes bugged out of his head.

"What?" He yelled.

"It's been following me for a few weeks now. Just a few days ago it became violent." Kurama informed.

"She just wants to talk to Kurama." Kuwabara choked garnering the attention of the others.

"She?" Kurama asked.

"What is going on?" Koenma asked. Kuwbara took one last beep breath and stood up. He was a little wobbly but otherwise fine.

"She said that forgiveness is the key. She didn't have a message or any demands. Just wants to talk to Kurama."

"What does she look like Kuwabara?" Koenma asked. Kuwabara looked over at Kurama.

"You're not gonna believe this. She's the spitting image of your mother, Kurama." Kurama's eyes widened and he paled. Kuwabara stepped towards him seeing his friend waver.

"Kurama?" He asked. He looked over at Koenma to see him watching Kurama intensely.

"Kuwabara. Would you leave us for a moment. I need to discuss things with Kurama." Kuwbara looked down at Kurama. Kurama nodded mutely, his eyes hidden from Kurama. Koenma heaved a sigh as Kuwabara walked out.

"I knew something like this would happen. I'll send out Botan to go find the girl. Kurama, you do realize you'll have to answer to her?" Kurama nodded and straightened up, his eyes emotionless orbs. Koenma buzzed in Botan. Botan peeked in.

"Yes, sir?"

"You need to go find the ghost that has been haunting Kurama. I'll send you the rest of the information while you're on your way." Botan nodded and flinched seeing the emptiness of Kurama's face. She quickly made her exit before she could feel the urge to help. Kuwabara watched as Botan flew away.

"So this is Spirit World?" Kuwabara spun around to see the girl from before. She smiled at him and waved.

"Hello."

"Hey! Kurama's in there, if you wanna talk to him?" The girl looked over her shoulder and shrugged.

"Maybe. But he's not ready yet. There's still no forgiveness." She said.

"Forgiveness for who?" Kuwabara asked. "For you? Tell me your name and I'll tell him." The girl shook her head.

"I don't have one." She said her smile faltering a bit.

"Don't have what?"

"A name. I never got one." Kuwabara blinked in shock. This girl had died without a name. A cold dread consumed Kuwabara.

"Did he...Did Kurama really...?" The girl smiled sadly and shook her head.

"In a sense yes. But by my definition, no." Kuwabara stared at the ground as tears stung his eyes. He still respected Kurama and thought of him as his friend. But he'd never had to see any of the horrible things he had done in the past. Kurama had killed this girl when she was just Kuwabara's age. She had even died without a name. Kuwbara jumped feeling arms wrap around his neck and a head rest on his shoulder. A sob built in his chest. This girl was dead, yet she was comforting him.

"It's alright. Don't feel bad. When there is forgiveness, then there is peace." She whispered. The girl pulled away and smiled.

"Maybe he is ready. He's already got such a good friend in you. I've scene him try to account for a lot of his sins." The girl said smiling at Kuwabara blinked. What?

"I'll see ya'." She said walking straight into the wall and slipping through.

"Botan, that was-" Koenma froze mid-sentence as a young woman walked through. Kuwabara was right. She was the spitting image of Shiori Minamino. Kurama looked up and his eyes widened. Standing before him was an exact replica of his mother with a few decades off and lacking the familiar scares on her arms. The girl smiled and waved. Koenma silently disappeared with a muffled pop. Kurama looked on in horror at what he'd done. This was because of his actions.

"So, Shu-ni or should I call you Otouto." The girl laughed cheerfully. Kurama winced at the sound. It sounded so happy and carefree. The girl stepped forward and looked Kurama in the eyes.

"It's not your fault." She said grabbing his hands. Kurama peered down at her hands. Such soft and warm hands. His heart lurched with sadness and squeezed with guilt.

"It's my fault you died." The girl bent down to meet his eyes.

"I would have died anyway. I was very sick. You saved from years of constant pain and then a very longer and suffering death. Momma would have had to make the decision on whether to kill me or not. You saved her from that." Kurama squeezed the girl's hands.

"What is your name?" The girl smiled.

"I was hoping you'd call me Onee-san." Kurama glared at his hands. This girl died without a name because of him. The girl leaned forward and kissed Kurama on the forehead.

"Otouto. Forgive yourself. Because of you, Momma has someone that can help her for the rest of her life. Because of you she's alive today. You'd changed so many lives, because you were born." Kurama rested his forehead against the girl's. The guilt was building in his chest making it harder for him to breath. He hated feeling this emotion, but he knew he deserved the pain.

"Otouto. I love you. You've grown so much." The girl laughed seeing the doubt on Kurama's face. "I know it's silly a ghost telling a thousand year old demon he's grown." Kurama looked at the girl in surprise. The girl smiled.

"But you have grown. Thanks to the love of mother, you were able to learn to love someone else. Thanks to the friendships you've made, you were able to change people's lives. You are important Otouto. You deserve to be here. You are the world to people. Never forget that." Kurama stared wide eyed at the girl whom looked so much like his mother. A single tear fell down his cheek. The girl smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You deserve forgiveness, Otouto." She whispered in his ear. Kurama wrapped his arms around the girl and squeezed her tightly trying to relay how truly sorry he was. The girl pulled back and kissed Kurama's forehead another time.

"Now, I've got to go, but remember I'll love you always. Take care of Mom. Be safe. Um, did I forget anything?" She asked. Kurama smiled and shook his head. The girl grinned.

"Good. Just remember. You've got an Onee-chan watching out for you." The girl disappeared in a shimmer of light.

"She's found peace." Kurama nodded his head and looked at Koenma.

"She deserves Heaven. I hope for your sake that that is where she'll be." Koenma swallowed and nodded seeing the flash of gold in Kurama's eyes.

"Of course. She's in line now." Kurama nodded his head and disappeared through the wall to straighten things out with Kuwabara. Koenma heaved a sigh.

"None of those things would have happened to you. Why did you lie to him?" Koenma asked turning around to face a grinning raven haired girl. Her warm brown eyes stared at the wall and she shrugged her shoulder.

"Because we all deserve a happy ending."


End file.
